Chosen to be different
by BloodStarGeneral
Summary: When you are born different. can you change that. no you can't. i deal with being different every day of my life, and beileve me thats no easy task.
1. Dreaming part 1

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo**. **If I did own Nintendo then there would be serious differences between the Nintendo of the past and my if I worked for them. Besides I'd probably screw up the business if anything. So if you feel like I own Nintendo. You are surely mistaken.**

**This fanfiction is rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence**

**Chosen to be different**

**Chapter 1 dreaming part 1**

**AUTHORS NOTE: after a long awaited absence I am back into writing fanfiction. Sorry that I've been taking so long. Read my profile for more details.**

**June 8th 2012 6:30 PM**

**Lukas' POV**

As I watched outside my window. I wondered. What is it like to be normal? I asked that question my whole life. My name is Lukas. I am cursed to live out my life as a freak. A monster. For what reason you might ask. For that to be answered I'll have to rewind time to the day I was born.

August 23rd 1995 8:00 PM

Lukas' POV

My father William was a world renowned scientist working for a new organization called team rocket. He was there top student, and Giovanni's favorite. One day he was asked to do an experiment on cloning pokemon. He was supposed to clone a Pikachu. He worked day and night trying to figure out how to clone one properly, but always failed. Until one day. He had finally done it. He had cloned a Pikachu. With his discovery he could be famous. So he took some blood from the Pikachu and sent it to Giovanni. What he didn't know was that he spilled some of the blood on himself causing his cells to change.

Later that night him and my mother celebrated with having intercourse. My Father had not realized that his body was affected by the DNA. Including his offspring. He and my mother had realized that she was pregnant, and that I was on my way into this world.

May 5th 1996 3:45 PM

William's POV

My wife Martha and I were having are first born child together. I was ever so happy. I didn't know how to explain my joy. When the doctor told me to come and see my son I was thrilled. Then I saw my son he was part half Pikachu. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. He had a normal human body but had Pikachu ears and a Pikachu tail. I asked the doctor how this may have happened he couldn't explain it. Then it hit me like a speeding bullet. The cloning project. I must have done this to my son, my wife, and me. I didn't know how to put my shock into words. The only thing that popped up into my head was that I ruined my life. I have to deal with a monster of a son. I have to raise this excuse of a human being to be my own. I didn't want such a creature in my life. So later that evening I left him at the orphanage, and drove off never looking back. One day in the future. I know I'll have to destroy that thing, and nobody will stop me.

PRESENT DAY

As I looked out the window. Out at the many kids running around outside. I wished that I could be like them, but I know that will never happen. I am and always will be a freak

END OF PART ONE

Thank you for reading. I will be asking for oc's after part 2 of the 1st chapter thank you for reading, and have a happy day.

From your good pal Lukas n_n


	2. Dreaming part 2

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo**. **If I did own Nintendo then there would be serious differences between the Nintendo of the past and my if I worked for them. Besides I'd probably screw up the business if anything. So if you feel like I own Nintendo. You are surely mistaken.**

L

**This fanfiction is rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence**

**Chosen to be different**

**Chapter 1 dreaming part 2**

**June 9th 2012 1:00 PM**

**Lukas' POV**

I woke up like any other day. Alone and Ashamed. When you think about it like I have waking up in the morning is a privilege. Mostly because I shouldn't be alive in the first place, but I'm alive, and I have to face the facts that I am different than everyone else. I sit and wait for lunch to arrive. Usually someone comes in hands me some berries and leaves, but today was different. Today was the 20th anniversary of the orphanage. Which I have been in for more than half of that time. So today the staff here are allowing me to go outside for once. The catch is I have to wear a hat and hide my tail in my pants. It's a small price to pay for freedom.

They open the door slowly. Frightened by my presence. The only one who isn't scared is Mrs. Gracie. She has been working here since I arrived and has been the only one who was ever nice to me. She was like the mother I always wanted. She walks in and tells me there ready for me to come outside. I smile which I don't do very often, but it will nice to be somewhat normal today. I step out the door and it looks just like it did 16 years ago. Paintings everywhere, peoples rooms in every hallway, it even smells like it did 16 years ago, except I smell different people instead.

Are you ready. Mrs. Gracie says in the kindest tone I've heard in awhile. I said yes and she nodded her head. You know that if at any time you feel uncomfortable you can go back inside right. She says. It's alright. By now I'm used to being uncomfortable. I said with the smile still planted on my face. I know but people might make fun of you because your different. She said worryingly. They won't know a thing. I'll make sure they never find out. I said happily.

As we walk outside I smell all different types of things. Things I've never smelled before. Like the trees and the flowers. There was also food I've never seen before in my entire life, but the real deal breaker was all the other Pokémon. Good god I didn't even know most of these existed, but I digress. I start running towards the food eagerly awaiting the new tastes I will experience. There were smeet smelling foods, and spicy smelling foods. Even foods I couldn't begin to describe. There were little brown pellets on some white surface that smelled so sweet. I took one and bit into it. There were so many different flavors. So I kept eating them one by one. Mrs. Gracie had to come and stop me though. She didn't want me eating every single one. I was a little upset, but I've delt with worse.

Hey new kid you wanna play. Said a little girl no older than 7. I went over to them and asked. What is play. I didn't understand what they were trying to say. They all looked confused though. You telling me you've never played before. A little boy asked. I'm sure I don't know what playing is. The little boy and girl were shocked. Well it's like having fun, but with other people. He said. That I also didn't understand. What is Fun. The little kids looked even more shocked than before. You don't know what having fun is either. Are you stupid or something. The little boy explained. Now I wouldn't say I was the smartest when it came to being social, but I was book smart. I had read a lot of books in my lifetime, but none of them ever had anything to do with having fun, or "playing" as the boy had said. Alright how about this were going to play a game and you can watch us do it. Okay. The girl said. I agreed, and boy I am glad I did. Now I know what the people call the thing I see them doing out my window. They were running around trying to stay away from the little boy. While the boy tried to go and hit them. This I always thought was strange. It looked more like fighting then it did playing. After awhile I got bored and decided to go somewhere else.

I saw some other kids around my age and decided to go talk to them. Besides how bad could normal 16 year olds be anyway? Well I would regret going over in a matter of minutes. These people were rude as hell. I didn't expect them to be nice, but this. They have no respect whatsoever. One boy in particular was especially rude. he was like if someone took a teenage boy and mixed him with Satan himself. Why have we never seen you here before. You came out of are building. Do you live here you little FREAK. The older boy exclaimed. Then I lost it I hate hate HATE being called a freak. Especially when its from someone I don't even know. I felt anger boil inside me. My whole body flowing with rage. I felt like bomb about to explode. Until.

BAM

I hit him with a thunderbolt. Now to be honest I've never been able to control my electrical. Especially when I get 's probably because I'm only half Pikachu, but that's not really the point here. I just electrocuted somebody. Does that make me a bad person? Apparently it does. Everyone started sceaming. Parents took their kids and left running. I didn't understand. One man pulled out a gun. I got scared as hell. So what do I do? I shock him as well. Man today is deffinetly not my lucky day. Then I look at the other people they look shocked. Then I noticed that I wasn't wearing my hat. Yeah definitely not my lucky day. I start to panic. They know who I am now. That I'm a freak. I run into the forest and never look back. Wondering about what the humans will do to me. Sure enough they run after me. I run as fast as I can until I reach a dead end. I was trapped behind a huge pile of water. I guess this is where we get our water from. I turn around and there are the humans. They have sticks on fire, and huge forks. I was scared shitless. So I do the only thing I could think of at that moment. I jump into the water, and float away. wondering where I will end up, and hoping that It's nicer than here.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Thank you to all those who have been reading my story so far. I really appreciate it.

Responses to reviews.

Pikachucat: thank you for liking my story. It will only get better from here. Also thanks for favoriting it. Tell your friends.

Coleredraininlives; OOPs I made a mistake on that. Plus I think your right about nobody else making that mistake before, but there is always a first for everything. The time thing is in all of my storys. On fanfiction, and my journal. Most of which are bad ideas. This one just happens to be a winner. Finally the thing with me not putting me talking about my father in the first paragraph is because he is talking about different time periods. So that's not why it's in the first paragraph

Also if you have an idea for the story, or and oc you want me to use do not hesitate to ask.

From your good pal Lukas n_n


	3. A New Beginning

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo**. **If I did own Nintendo then there would be serious differences between the Nintendo of the past and my if I worked for them. Besides I'd probably screw up the business if anything. So if you feel like I own Nintendo. You are surely mistaken.**

**This fanfiction is rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence**

**Chosen to be different**

**Chapter 2 A New Beginning**

June 9th 8:00 pm

Lukas' POV

I had no idea that water could be so nice. Usually the water I saw was always horrible, but this water was so refreshing. I decided to go underwater to explore. I had always been curious about new things. I never understood a lot of the things humans' do., but I always ended up finding out for myself.

I decided It was time to get out and explore. I was In the river for a while now so I could be anywhere. I started walking through the town and decided to figure out where I was

I didn't know where I was. So I started Looking around. I decided to head to the nearest building I could find. I saw one and decided to walk inside.

"Hello is anybody there." I asked.

"Yes come in. I'll be with you in a moment." I heard.

I Decided to look around. The place was filled with all sorts of machines, and electronics. It was like this guy was a mad scientist. Aminite or two later the man came in. He was a older man probably around his late fifties early sixties.

"Hello there. What are you doing in my lab at this hour?" He asked

"I'm kinda lost and need to figure out where I am. I've been in the ocean for hours."

"How long have you been in the ocean?" He asked

"Since about 2:00 aclock." I said

"Well that is a long time you must be starving." He said.

So he decided to treat me to dinner. I don't know who this man is, but he sure is nice. I don't want to take off my hat anytime soon.

"Where are you from?" He asked

I'm not sure. I've never been outside that much. I lived in an orphanage all my life.

"There aren't any orphanages around here. The only orphanage I know of is in the sevii islands, and if that's the case you have floated a long way to get here." He explained

"Oh well where am I then." I asked

"You are in pallet town. My name is professor oak. People call me the Pokémon professor. I run this lab here in pallet. He explained

"Hi my name is Lukas. I said"

"It's very nice to meet you Lukas." He explained.

I decided to look around a bit. I had no idea what half of the things he had were so I decided to examine some of his machines. One of which I noticed to be a small little round ball. It was Red on the top and white on the bottom, with a black dot in the middle. It was very peculiar.

"Excuse me oak. What is this?"I asked

That my boy is a Pokéball it is a device that captures wild Pokémon. If a Pokémon were to touch it they would be sucked inside. He explained

"Do they have Pokémon inside of them?" I asked

"Yes they do. Don't you own a Pokémon of your own?" He asked

"Well no. why?" I said

"Well that is because you cannot go wondering around without a Pokémon?" He stated

"Oh well sorry for asking." I said

"No need to. I'm glad you did, because if you didn't you would be killed by wild Pokémon." He said

Does that mean I am getting my very own Pokémon? I asked

"Well yes. Follow me to the Pokémon observation room." He said

"Yes. I screamed"

POKEMON OBSERVATION ROOM JUNE 9th 8:30

Here are all the Pokémon waiting to be adopted by a trainer. He said

"WOW. I've never seen so many Pokémon in one place before. Well other than the forest." I said

"Go ahead down there. I promise you that none of them will hurt you. He exclaimed."

I rushed downstairs to the basement to find a Pokémon. There were so many of them. There were bulbasaurs, squirtles, and charmanders, but those were to be expected because they were starters. I on the other hand wanted something that fit my personality. Then I saw a Pikachu running around having fun. I decided to go over to them.

Hey there little guys. I said how are you.

"Good." Said the Pikachu

"Wait did you just talk. I asked"

"Of course I talked. Pikachu can understand other Pikachu." She said

"Oh well I don't really see that many Pikachu". I said.

("This is strange. I didn't know I could understand Pikachu. Plus they think I am one of them. Then again they do smell a lot like me.")

What about your parents. She said"

"I don't know my parents." I said.

"Oh that's too bad. Why are you here? Are you new? She asked."

No I am here to take you with me. I said

"Yay Are we going to have fun?" She asked

"Yes we are. I just have to tell oak I want you. I said."

"Alright all be waiting right here." She said

So I rushed over to oak and told him my decision.

Excuse me professor oak. I made my decision. I said.

"Really and what Pokémon have you decided on."He asked

(Points at Pikachu) "I want the Pikachu sitting over there." I said

Wise choice. A Pikachu is a great Pokémon to start off with. I know someone who picked a Pikachu before and they became good friends. I just have to grab her Pokéball and you will be on your way. He said

"Thank you." I screamed.

I now feel like I have a purpose in life, and that makes me feel a little bit normal. Which makes me happy.

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE READING MY STORY SO FAR. SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE HAD A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK TO DO OVER THE SUMMER. I WILL TRY TO GET AS MUCH DONE AS I POSIBLY CAN. THE STORY WILL BE UPLOADING REGURALLY AFTER MY WORK IS DONE. THAT WILL PROBABLY BE AROUND THE BEGINNING OF AUGUST , BUT I WILL TRY TO AT LEAST UPDATE ONCE A MONTH UNTIL THAT POINT.**

**I ALSO NEED OC'S AND IDEAS. SO PLEASE SEND THEM IN. PM AND REVIEWS ARE EXCEPTED.**

**I ALSO AM LETTING YOU DECIDE MY PIKACHU'S NAME. IT IS A GIRL (IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE) AND I WANT IT TO FIT LUKAS' PERSONALITY.**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS**

**PIKACHUCAT: I KNOW IT IS**

**SISNOS2200: THAT WAS FIXED IN THIS CHAPTER. SO DON'T WORRY. I WILL PUT THEM IN FROM NOW ON**

**COLEREDRAININLIVES: THERE IS WAY MORE DIOLOUGE NOW. SO IT IS FIXED, AND THE DIOLOUGE IS HERE TO STAY.**

**PIKACUDDLE: I WOULD, BUT I AM SO USED TO CENTERING IT THAT IT IS KIND OF A HABIT NOW**

**CAMN: I PROMISE. THIS ISN'T GOING TO STOP ANYTIME SOON.**

**THANK YOU**

**FROM YOUR GOOD PAL LUKAS n_n**


End file.
